in the afternoon
by station stars
Summary: he says, "you're in love with kairi, aren't you?" but he couldn't be any further from the truth.


word count: 1075

* * *

He says, "You're in love with Kairi, aren't you?" with this know-it-all smile, like he's got Sora figured out to a T or something.

"What are you _talking _about?" Sora replies with divided attention, because he's got this new game that he's been trying to beat the boss of for three days now.

They're sitting in Sora's room with the a/c blasted on high and a radio playing the local station on low, the two of them a considerable distance from the other; Sora cross-legged on his bed, Riku on the floor, legs stretched, a PS4 controller in hand.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Riku's grin expands. "Just admit it, it's been going on since we were kids, hasn't it?"

"Where did this even come from, man?"

Sora shifts to the window so he's no longer facing Riku's direction but that doesn't matter because the controller is wireless and there's enough room on his bed for two and he probably didn't think that through because he feels the bed dip under a new weight and wants to jump out of the window.

"Come on, tell me," Riku nudges Sora with his elbow. "I can keep a secret."

"I'm not," Sora brushes off Riku's elbow, only to have him pluck the game out of his hands despite the, _"Hey, what are you doing!"_ protests that follow.

"Now, be honest. You love Kairi, don't you?"

Riku's tossed aside the controller somewhere along with Sora's game and they are sitting cross-legged on Sora's twin-sized bed, the two of them close, too close, for Sora to feel comfortable with.

"It took me three days just to get that close to beating him," Sora mumbles.

"You can have your game back once you answer the question."

"Why are you bringing this up _now _though?"

"Just answer the question, Sora, then we can continue with what we were doing."

"Fine," Sora sighs. He leans back against the wall and runs his fingers through his hair, all the while avoiding eye contact with the silver-haired boy. "I'm not in love with Kairi."

"Stop lying, man," Riku lightly pinches Sora's bare arm and earns a yelp in response. "You're in love with her. It's so obvious."

"Hey, I bruise easily. And I'm not. I swear on the shoes I bought last week that I'm not lying."

Leaning back slightly, Riku takes this into consideration with a thoughtful _hmm_. "You really do like those shoes."

"Yeah, I do."

"Fine," Riku nods to himself. "Let's say you're _not _in love with Kairi. But you are in love with someone! I'm taking psychology, man, and all the signs are there."

Sora huffs at this. "So basically, you're doing this to prove an unnecessary point?"

He grins. "Maybe. Now tell me, come on. I swear I won't tell anyone else."

Shifting uncomfortably away from his persistent friend, Sora shrugs his shoulders indignantly. "I don't know, man." He takes one timid glance at Riku, who already sees past the guise.

"You trust me, right?" Riku studies him with a cool smile.

"Of course. You're my best friend."

"Then won't you tell me who you like? I thought we said we'd have no secrets between us."

"We did, I guess."

"Exactly, we did!" Riku ruffles Sora's hair affectionately. "So, tell me. I'm listening with a non-judgmental ear."

With a heavy sigh, Sora leans into the wall behind him, unsure of where to look as Riku's stare presses into him. Should he be honest and tell the truth? Or should he throw out any answer and hope Riku takes the bite?

"Fine," he starts, finally mustering the courage to look Riku in the eye. "The person I like isn't Kairi or anyone you're probably thinking of."

"Then who is it?"

"It's… you. It's you."

He swallows thickly and anticipates Riku's demeanor to change. He knows his friend isn't like that, but even so he can't help but expect some sort of consequence to follow. He almost wishes as well that he should have thrown out another name, but he can't lie to Riku.

When moments have passed of silence and Riku's expression remains unfaltering, Sora quickly adds, "But I don't expect anything! I know you're straight and you like Namine and all –"

"Who said that?"

Riku's smirk rests on his relaxed features and the sudden question stuns Sora.

"You… did?"

"Nope. There was a _rumor _that I liked her, but only a rumor. She's not my type."

Why this makes Sora's heart skip a beat eludes him. However, from this confession, he gains a little bit of unexpected strength.

"If that's the case, then who _is _your type?"

Leaning in close to the already cornered Sora, Riku's smirk grows. "Those who play a little too much video games but take three days to beat a boss."

At this, Sora's already flushed cheeks turn even redder and he finds himself wanting to break eye contact with Riku but unable to. The silver-haired boy leans in closer, gently tapping Sora's chin to even their gaze.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no," he stutters, then clears his throat. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm happy. I'm actually really happy right now."

This time, Riku's face tints red but his cool smirk maintains itself. He leans in even closer until the space between them is closed. Against Sora's lips, his own are soft and cool, and the latter is so stunned he forgets to both close his eyes and breathe.

When they pull apart, Riku's bright blue-green eyes spectate Sora amusedly.

"Did that make you even happier?"

Nodding slightly, Sora bites his lip and tries to suppress the butterflies in his stomach, but to no avail. Riku wraps his arms around Sora and pulls him in, resting his chin on the other's shoulder and sighing softly.

"I've been waiting for the longest to tell you this," he starts, and Sora can hear his smile. "I'm glad it finally happened."

Sora returns the smile and holds just as tightly onto Riku. They sit like that for a while, letting at least two full songs play on the radio, before they finally release. Pulling apart, their hands slip together and stay like that.

"Well," Riku grins, ruffling Sora's hair with his free hand. "Shall I help you defeat the boss of your game since I made you lose your progress?"

With a heavy sigh, though still smiling, Sora responds, "Let's do it."

::

fin


End file.
